


Like a bee to a rose

by starlesssky



Series: Man, Woman, and a cat [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Why Mitaka always have to inform an awkward news?, a sort of office sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlesssky/pseuds/starlesssky
Summary: A black bee came to a white rose.Then flew away.Before the night settled down over them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you are new to this serie, please read [part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5973331) first.

Watching himself in the mirror, he thought, how he looked like in others' eyes. Of course they would see what he saw now, but still he was a little nervous. He was going to be promoted to a major in the coming promoting ceremony, and he had to show them he was worthy.  
After a knock on the door, a young - a several years old younger than him - officer entered his quarter.  
"Major Hux."  
At the title he addressed, the future major smirked.  
"Not yet now, Sergent Mitaka."  
"Sorry... but in several hours."  
He chuckled, them tilted his head.  
"And why you came? To tickle my pride?"  
"Ah, no. I came to inform you that your madam arrived now."  
He frowned.  
"Madam?"  
"Y, yes. She came to attend your promoting ceremony..."  
He clucked his tongue, wondering which father - his or his-in-law - indicated her to do that. Perhaps his father - because if not, his steward let him know she was coming - and his father-in-law agreed. She was here, just to satisfy their pride.  
Not for him, never for him, because both of them knew he never wanted it.  
"Turn her away."  
"Wha..."  
"Send her away. I never want to see her face when I am on the duty of the First Order."  
He turned around, averted his face away from the pitiful officer who now was standing there in confusion. He felt a twitch in his stomach, not from his nervousness. At the thought that she was not so far away from him now, he felt another emotion arisen in his chest. But he shouldn't let the emotion sway him. Especially when he was so tensed up.  
Especially when he was sure if he sees her, he would do something inappropriate as the strict officer of the First Order.  
"Send her back on the shuttle she came."  
"Ah... but the control section already closed the station, so the shuttle can depart only after the ceremony ends..."  
He clucked his tongue again.  
"Fine fine. But keep her in the shuttle. I don't want curious stormtroopers to peep at her around the base."  
Then he waved his hand. Sergent Mitaka left the quarter, still in confusion. As the door closed, he sighed. It was unexpected for him of her coming here. He always kept her away from his duty, from the First Order, then their parents disturbed their secret arrangement. He rubbed his face, to make him calm down. But she was here, near him, so close to him. He bit his bottom lip, fumbling with his cuff. And after two months away from her, he knew not so long he could restrain himself, from seeing his wife.

 

She looked up to the young officer, even apologetically.  
"I, I'm sorry Madam, but..."  
"No, you don't have to apologize me, Sergent Mitaka."  
She waited in the shuttle, knowing it was an unpleasant visit for him. But when her father-in-law insisted her to visit him at the promoting ceremony, she knew she shouldn't have refused it. She had to behave as an obedient daughter-in-law, and she knew her husband so much that it could irritate him.  
"The shuttle can leave here after the ceremony... so you have to wait here half a day..."  
As the timid officer hesitated to say, she smiled.  
"You have a wife or partner?"  
"Ah, no, yet."  
"Soyou have to remember it, you would make them wait so long when you arepromoted. And I already have waited so long in our house. Adding half a day to it doesn't bother me."  
Sergent Mitaka looked at her with a puzzled expression. She giggled, feeling a little sorry for making him confused.  
"Don't worry about me, and you have some more jobs after this, no? I can wait here until the ceremony ends, and then tell me to leave."  
"Sorry Madam."  
"Please don't be sorry."  
As the officer left the shuttle, she sighed, in the passenger cabin. She could wait. She brought the holobook so she could kill the time. But remembering she wouldn't see her husband, she felt sad slightly. Of course she knew he would be displeased with the idea of her coming here, even though she felt a small excitement when her father-in-law told her to visit him, see him. It has been two months since she saw her husband for the last time, she felt her husband for the last time.  
She trembled in secret, then shook her head. Five years of marriage, and still felt desire to her husband? She has heard many rumors about marriage lives of the officers. Almost all told her their marriage life could be miserable. And her state, sitting alone in the shuttle, being refused to see by her husband, it was so miserable, no?  
But she knew why he did it. Keeping her away, to protect their sanctuary between them, to protect her, and himself.  
Half a day, so close to her husband, Armitage Hux, the relentless captain, now becoming a major, with piercing blue eyes, people thought of him as so cold-blood man, but she knew, under his pale skin, he hid so warm emotions, so fragile personality which he showed only to her, only in their bed.  
She trembled again, and let out a strained laugh. She had to turn her attention to something else, like the holobook she brought here.  
Sitting down on the chair, she grabbed the holobook from her bag and began to read. And when the door flew open, she shot up her head, from burying herself in the holobook.  
But she forgot all of that, when she saw her husband at the door.  
He stepped in, so the door closed behind him. As he walked near, she stood up, putting the holobook on the table, and stepped back. He smirked at her reaction. Now they went around the cabin, like a predator and a prey.  
But, which was which?  
He stopped. She examined him, in black shirt, black trousers, black coat, in a full uniform of the First Order, while she wore a white dress with blue lines. He also studied her figure, with his piercing blue eyes, almost with indifference, then stepped up to her, in three steps.  
Catching her waist in his hands, he pushed her down on the floor, trying not so roughly, but he failed. She groaned at the pain in her low back, but as soon as his lips captured her lips, she closed her eyes, just to taste the sensation he brought to her. He hovered over her, grabbing the hem of her dress and tucked up, and slid his hand under her underwear to fiddle her petals. He grunted, finding her rose, rose only for him, already blooming full of dew, while she moaned at the movements of his cool and slender fingers.  
He didn't wait so long. Cutting the foreplay short unusually and pushing away her underwear, he unfastened his belt and unzipped his trousers, just enough to allow them to connect each other.  
As his hardness sheathed inside of her, he pulled up her waist from the floor, holding it in his hands. His black coat spread over them, covering their bodies now in this strange position.  
"The floor is hard and cold."  
He muttered, like it was so important problem for them. As her legs curled around his hips, he licked his lips then began to move in and out. Her back still rubbed against the floor, but she didn't mind, as long as her husband claimed her as his. His. His wife. 'They' saw her as a miserable wife, almost abandoned by her husband, but when she felt him in her, inside of her, she knew what he thought for her, looking at his piercing blue eyes clouded by a shear pleasure.  
He let out a gutted moan from his chest. His body shook as he came, perhaps too fast for him. As she felt his essence wetted inside of her, he cursed in uneven breathing.  
"No... not so fast... ah..."  
She reached out for him, and when her hand touched his face now in a sweat, he stared back at her, then chuckled.  
"...You are now disappointed with me."  
His face came near hers, to peck on her cheek.  
"You were so tensed up, no?"  
"I'm not nervous."  
"Say whatever you want."  
She put her arms around his neck, while he held her and pulled into him.They lay on the floor for a while, then he wiggled his hips lightly, drawing a small moan from her mouth.  
"Just lie here, I am going to make you come."  
"You have to save your power for the ceremony, don't you?"  
As she teased, he smirked.  
"I can take a nap after, but I have to fulfil the duty of husband first."  
He kissed, deepened it, playing his tongue with hers. His length hardened again inside of her, so his lips travelled to her jaw line, then on her neck. Feeling a small stinging pain on her neck, she put her hands on his back, fumbling under his coat. He began to move his hips, first slowly, but soon found the proper rhythm.  
"Ah, Armi, ah."  
He captured her lips between his teeth. If they have been in their bedroom, he never told her to suppress her moans, just let him hear how much he brought pleasure to his wife. But they were on the shuttle, in the hangar of the First Order's base. So, they had to finish soon. She would forgive him even if he came just to satisfy only himself, but, he wanted to serve her as her husband. Her husband. His tempo got faster, while she moved in a smooth harmony, with the wet and lascivious sounds.  
"Behave, behave, I told you it is me who make you come?"  
She responded, tightening around his hardness. He grunted, picking up the pace. She pulled his body into her, resting her jaw on his shoulder, whispering in his ear.  
"Armi."  
And she moaned, loudly, feeling her tension - sexual tension - flew off in her body, and as her walls embraced her husband's length tightly, she heard his lustful whine. He supported his weight on his forearms, just avoiding to crush on her, but his body was still shaking, tasting the afterglow.  
She rubbed his face. The sweat on his cheek moistened her palm.  
"You have to fit yourself out again."  
He chuckled, pecking on her forehead.  
"When I go back to my quarter. And it was worthy to mess my dress, and yours."  
He caught her face in his hands, then smiled. And she knew it was only her who could see this soft side of him, Armitage Hux, the stern officer to become a major in several hours, and her husband.  
"I'm glad you are here, Millie."  
She smiled, receiving his kiss on her lips. She caressed his shoulder.  
"Relaxed?"  
He nodded, pecking on her neck.  
"Now can I attend the ceremony?"  
As she asked teasingly, he giggled.  
"No... You behave, here. I don't want them to think that I have a soft spot for you to let you participate it."  
"You don't have? I haven't known that..."  
She put her hands on his neck, caressing over his Adam's apple and licked his chin, feeling salty taste of his sweat.  
"But at least I know your sweet spots, no?"  
He moaned silently, then shook his head in a hurry.  
"No, no more here and now, save it for the next time."  
She kissed on the corner of his mouth, wondering when it would be 'the next time'.  
He perhaps felt her anxiousness, and caressed her cheek with his thumb.  
"At least two months later."  
"Can you behave in the meantime?"  
As she asked with a smirk, he laughed.  
"You can ask it, after this?"  
Of course he have behaved as a chaste husband, she knew.  
He pulled out his length, and the emptiness he left inside of her made her tremble. He sat up, kneeling on the floor, to fix his trousers then her dress. He helped her to stand up and looked down at her, narrowing his eyes softly. She stepped back, to fumble her bag on the table.  
"Millie?"  
Pulling out a handkerchief, she wiped the sweat on his cheek with it. He sniffed, and smirked.  
"You put scent on?"  
"It's a grace as a lady."  
He laughed, trapping her in his arms and held her. He glanced at her handkerchief, then turned his gaze to her.  
"Can I..."  
But suddenly, he stopped his words. She could feel the change of his mood. Loosening his hold, he looked down at her, but again, with indifference.  
"I have to go back to my quarter."  
"I know."  
"Stay here, behave. When the ceremony ends, I will send you an officer to tell you to leave here."  
"Yes."  
She nodded, pulling off the handkerchief from him. He caught her wrist, softly, but said nothing.  
"You have to go back."  
"Yes."  
He let her wrist go, then straightened his shirt.  
"See you later, Mildred."  
He turned around and left the cabin, as sudden as he came. At last alone in the cabin, she gripped the handkerchief in her hand, and took a smell of it. Rose perfume she always wore, and his sweat. Millie bit her underlip, then shook her head.

 

As soon as he went back to his quarter - fortunately he didn't encounter anyone on the way -, he took off all of his uniform then rushed to the shower room. He had to shed her scent from all of his skin. It was for not making others doubt, but also for himself, not his thought wandering to her, especially during the ceremony. He didn't want it, he didn't want to be disturbed by her existence, but now her scent on his skin tickled his nose and fuelled his desire for her.  
"Not here, not now."  
He told himself, busy for washing his body. Even though they didn't remove their clothes, her scent sneaked under his skin. Turning on the switch, he stood under the hot water, washing away the bubbles, and finally, he curled his fingers around his shaft.  
He didn't last so long, after twice he exploded in her, after two months luck of her. He stroked his length lazily, squeezing out completely. Rinsing out of his whole body, he leaned his back on the wall, catching his breath.  
In several hours, he was going to be a major. And new job, new tasks, new operations would come to him, keeping him away from her at least for two months... three...four...  
Can I have your handkerchief?  
It would calm down him on the duty of the First Order, and it would stimulate him during the nights in his quarter. No. He shouldn't. Don't let her effect on him, on the duty of the First Order.  
Even if, he missed her so much.  
He covered his face with his hands, rubbed, then walked out the shower room. He put on new shirt and trousers, then grabbed the coat. And a slight scent of the rose perfume reached his nose.  
Major Hux ignored it and put on his coat.


End file.
